Origins of the Constructicons
by Lordriochi
Summary: The lost tale of the Constructicons are finally told by unexpected mech. Oneshot


Origins of the Constructicons

Hello, I am Long Haul; I'm the bot who carries things all the time in the cartoon series.

[The screen flashes clips of him holding the burden of heavy materials.] Good Primus, I hate this job. Do you know how painful it is the carry all of that heavy stuff on my back?! I had to get my spinal structure replaced over fifty times!

But back to this message, the reason I had come here is to tell the real story about my whole team.

Flashback:

Back on Cybertron, we were the best of building monuments to whole cities. All of us were Decepticons, but we had no intent to go fight. Our true desire was build and create, not destroy. It was a time of peril on Cybertron, war was consuming everywhere. The two clashing regimes of both military forces of the Autobots and Decepticons were draining the rich resources. Because of our peaceful nature, we were caught in the middle along with the Neutrals, Transformers who want no part of the war.

Things started to get rough, as our built constructs were being destroyed in the crossfire between both forces. It was getting more difficult to keep buildings in one piece as the war ravaged the cities.

Eventually, the Autobots decided to send Omega Supreme to guard our latest creation yet, the great settlement known as Crystal City.

Omega was very good natured friend; he helped save the city in numerous occasions, so we had dedicated to him a massive statue that was in the middle of the city.

Then there was that time. All of us were captured by Megatron's forces, where we were converted from our once peaceful beliefs with infamous "Robo-smasher", into doing everything in our power to help the Decepticon Empire. At that same time, we had been given a very prototype engineering known as Combining. In the result, we formed what we called "Devastator". The gestalt form was mainly for fighting and putting the finishing touches to constructs.

We went to back to Crystal City to destroy it, with no remorse for the citizens and all of our hard work we tricked our former friend into leaving Crystal City.

While he left his post, we completely destroyed the whole city. Omega confronted us and tried to reprogram us back. We lied of being converted, just when we tried to brainwash him too with the Robo-smasher, but we were forced to retreat, with the loss of the machine, much to Megatron's chagrin. He would rant about that later on.

As the war waged on, we became the medics and builders of the Decepticons, though I wasn't the good at healing of the ilk, Mixmaster would have some weird processor injury later on, making him repeat some words like that the Insecticon, Shrapnel.

During on a fateful day, during a massive battle, when we were formed into Devastator, we were critically damaged. The entire mech had exploded from a fatal shot from a big armour piercing missile penetrating the chest. Blasted lucky Autobot, we were tearing down a base.

From what I remember, Scrapper was left a torso, Hook was brutally decapitated, heh, he was always big headed, Mixmaster's head was crushed in, probably causing that quirk in his processor, Scavenger had his spark chamber severely melted, Bonecrusher lost both of his legs, and I had my spinal structure broken for the first time, and that was extremely painful. Literally.

Since energy and material was scarce, along with the fact the other Decepticons were only able how to do small repairs; it seemed for the end for us.

Instead, our processors, along with our personality components, and our sparks were salvaged from our dying bodies, hidden away for an unknown point of time. From what a certain bot [Thundercracker] told us, we were hid in a random Decepticon ship.

When we finally awoke, we were in new bodies, on a new planet called Earth. Once again, we became the builders/medics of the Decepticons once again.

So that's how we were originated, happy now? Oh wait, some of you are objecting, something about us "building Megatron", well you know what? Those "bots" weren't us, in fact that's not possible!

First of all, Megatron was a gladiator in the Kaon arena. His old job was a miner of such getting "laid off" by officials with automatic machines. Those miners weren't so happy about that. They rebelled, and they got detained and sent to Pit fights. So the fact that he was created by us to topple the current Autobot leader at the time is profoundly strange. Then again, misinformation and rumors are always given in the Autobot intelligence! What idiotic Autobots!

[Long Haul starts laughing until a tapping noise is heard.]

"Long Haul, your assistance is required! Get your germ filled aft off your chair and take out the disgusting rubbish!"

"What! I am making a video right now Hook! Why can't you make Bonecrusher do it?"

"I heard that, you piece of slag! Don't make me replace your servos with your feet!"

"With all said and done, Long Haul, just bring the trash out!"

"No way, I am sick of doing your duties when it's your time to bring the garbage out!"

"Long Haul, just do it already, we need to create that new TV satellite dish for the Nemesis!" Scrapper yelled as he impatiently waited on the sofa.

"Go, go, go, Long Haul! Mega, Mega, Megatron won't like us late!"

"Come on already! I want to go treasure hunting later in the Caribbean!"

"Can it Scavenger! All you find is worthless slag! You are not even remotely useful!" Bonecrusher smashed his hand onto the coffee table.

"So what's it going be laborer? Are you going to keep us waiting?" Hook quite patiently tapped his foot.

"Okay! I'll take out the slagging garbage! Just because I carry the heaviest loads and dispose of materials, doesn't mean I am your garbage bot!!!"

"Well then, you shouldn't have got that alt mode then."

[Long Haul transforms, driving out of his room, into a dump truck. While the camera is still rolling, two small cassettes on a nearby table, red/black and blue transform.]

Both Frenzy and Rumble smirk as they snatch the camera. The signal fizzes out.

To be continued?

R&R please!


End file.
